This Means War
by xInfidelity
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke finally have their fight. The test of friendship and bond is on the line, as well as Naruto's promise. Can they really go back together? Or does this mark the end? RATED T FOR CURSE. TWISTED ENDING, GOES BOTH WAYS. FIRST FICTION.


**First story on this site. Has a bit of spoilers from chapters in Naruto Shippuden Manga. I'd appreciate reviews. But, if your not going to be nice about it, then I'd rather not hear it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Not mine. Never will be.**

**This Means War**

The wind swept through the trees giving the branches and trunks a tug in their midst's. The leaves danced around them and fell with a blissful touch on top of the waters surface. The ripples reached to their feet and disappeared into the distance.

The two stood on opposites sides of the waters surface. The blonde stood in a ray full of light and a calm demeanor on his face. The other, with raven hair, stood in the shadows with the face as cold as the rocks surface behind him. Neither spoke. The gusts of wind and chirp of the birds seemed to fill that void. That is, until the blonde began to speak.

"So, are you ready for me to bring you back Teme?" He spoke with courage and determination in his words. Which made the raven haired man snort at his response.

"Don't be so full of yourself Naruto. I will destroy that precise village of yours that you call home." His words laced with venom and most of all, promise.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this to us? The village is our home. It's your home-" He was cut off abruptly with a sharp tone.

"That isn't my home anymore. It hasn't been my home for a long time. Don't affiliate me with them low-lives."

The blonde balled his hands into tight fists. His nails digging into his skin, leaving indentations. His teeth began to grind together from his anger for his once called teammate, and still friend. "Sasuke-teme…," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, curious. He soon got his answer as the blonde looked him in the eyes, determined.

Naruto put his arm outstretched in front of him his fist facing Sasuke. "I made a promise." Sasuke knew what he was talking about. Her. Their other former team member of Team 7. He chuckled and smirked that all to familiar Uchiha smirk.

"I'll show you just how pathetic you are by holding her hopes up to that promise." His gaze lowered, and the smirk faded into a grimace. His dark charcoal eyes fixating a glare at Naruto. "This is where you will die. As well as that promise."

Narutos arm dropped to his side with a rustle of his cloths as they made contact. He gave a weary smile at his friend. No, his brother. They were always closer then friends. Even if Sasuke never admitted it, or never wanted to see it.

"Sasuke, I told you before. We're both going to die if we fight with our all. Neither of us will survive." It sounded as if he was so positive. No hint of doubt or even a hint of being scared by the so called fact. His smile faded as Sasuke grabbed the handle of his Katana, his eyes swirling into a crimson with those familiar three black swirls.

"I don't intend on dying. Especially not to you Baka." His sword, now fully unsheathed, glistened in what little light their was. He pointed it in Narutos direction and swiftly pulled it to his side. Tip touching the waters surface lightly, causing a ripple to break through. Glaring straight for Naruto, contemplating his next move.

At the same time, Naruto tightened his Konohagakure hand band. He reached into his weapon holster on his leg and pulled out a kunai. Fixating his eyes on Sasuke. Clenching the kunai tight and as soon as his foot tensed up, ready to lunge, as did Sasukes.

They both pushed forward, causing the water under their feet to splash up and scatter from the force.

As they ran to each other, Narutos mind gave flashes of memories of Her. The one he made that promise to. Her emerald jewel eyes glistened as they looked at him, her pink cherry blossom hair ever so lightly caressing his cheeks and shoulders, her creamy skin shinny and taking in the sun. The corners of her lips turned up into a gentle smile.

'Sakura-chan…Forgive me.'

They collided in a swift strike of their blades. Sparks flew as they slid against each other from the impact. Neither backing down, more and more they moved on top the waters surface. Swiftly evading each others strikes, and profusely trying to land a blow.

They collided once again with sheer force and determination. They leaned into each other, their foreheads almost colliding. They both glared at each other, eyes narrowed, filled with their own desire and own determined dream. They pushed off of each other and skidded across the waters surface.

Both had little cuts and scratches. Naruto put his hands together to form a seal. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Multiple clones of himself scattered around him in airs of smoke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stood still. The clones ran forward and charged with full force and intent to deal damage.

Sasuke, with blinding speed, sheathed his sword and did hands signs. To fast to keep up with. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" The fire erupted from his mouth with force and the heat made the water steam. The clones had no time to react and got caught into the blaze. They disappeared in the steam and as the air cleared, there was no sign of Naruto.

He shifted his eyes around and listened trying to pinpoint his location. His eyes widened and he turned to his left, face-to-face with Naruto. Time seemed to slow down as Naruto landed a punch on his face with immense power and force. Sasuke's body flew into the air and collided hard with the water, skipping ever so slightly like a thrown stone.

He grimaced as he got ready to stand, but Naruto was quickly on top of him grabbing his collar and pulling him close, teeth grinding, eyebrows knitted closely together. "You idiot! Why can't you get it through your thick skull? We miss you! We want you home with us! Sakura, she…" His grip loosened on his shirt and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "She loves you so much Sasuke…"

It pained him to say that, none the less realize how true it was. His eyes dropped, filled with emotion. Sasuke gripped Naruto by his shirt collar and snapped him from his thoughts into reality. "Give up on your childish dreams. I'm an avenger. I will always be an avenger." His voice trailed off, until his teeth ground together and his hold on Naruto got tighter as he lifted him up a little. Naruto struggled to keep what little hold he had on Sasukes collar tight.

"I'm an avenger," He continued, his voice low, but filled with venom. "I'll be an avenger until everyone in that god forsaken village is dead!" Narutos eyes widened. He was at a loss for words, but Sasuke continued and smirked menacingly. "That even means your precise Sakura-chan." The last part came out as silky and smooth as you could expect from an Uchiha.

Naruto drew his fist back far, eyes with murderous intent. "TEME!" Sasuke grinned and with his free hand drew it up to his chins height. It sparkled blue and the electricity sparked, giving sharp chirps. "Chidori Nagashi." The current went all around him and Naruto. Cutting into Narutos cloths and flesh, leaving him stunned and giving out a ear-deafening scream.

Sasuke smirked, with a hint of viciousness, enjoying the sound. The stream stopped and Naruto slumped in Sasuke's grasp on his collar and panted. His eyes widened in astonishment as Naruto gripped his collar with sheer force that his knuckles screamed to be released. Naruto looked up at him. His eyes that of the beast within him.

"Is that all you got, Teme?" It was just above a whisper. Venom leaked from it. Sasuke's brows knitted together. Enough was enough. Sasuke heaved Naruto off of him and the blonde stumbled backwards, catching himself. He looked up at Sasuke, obviously furious, with his crimson eyes blazing. A new shape and form resolved in them.

Narutos eyes went to their normal sky blue and he knew that look. Mangekyou sharingan. Kakashi had warned him about this technique before. He needed to give this battle everything he had if Sasuke was going to use that against him. He put his hands together and shut his eyes tightly.

When they opened they had yellow irises, horizontal bar-like pupils, and reddish-orange pigmentation around the eyes; the mark of a true sage on each eye.

Sasuke made a note of this and scuffed in an amused way.

Narutos gaze hardened at that, and took a swift step forward, as did Sasuke, they flew at each other.

The waters surface was becoming restless with each foot movement and each time someone skidded or dropped. Clones were being created right and left, which would disperse with hand-to-hand combat with top Taijutsu or with simple Ninjutsu. The two evenly matched with speed and with combat alike with there newly found techniques.

They landed one again face-to-face, metal clashing together and sparks flying. They glared at one another and pushed, trying to get the other to back down. No one made such a move. They were so caught up in the moment or trying to be dominant in battle, that the raven haired man didn't notice the on coming clone from the water.

The waters surface broke underneath their blades. Sasuke looked below him, in a state of shock. Naruto jumped back slightly and let his real self attack Sasuke with a jaw cracking upper cut. Sasuke went flying backwards. He hit the rock wall with a loud crack. He slid down slowly, clutching his face. Naruto and his clone looked in his direction, the clone dispersed and Naruto stood there, waiting.

"Damn it," Sasuke mumbled. Blood falling down his chin, almost as if caressing his cheek in a taunting manor with its slow pace. "Damn it." His chakra ran colder and Naruto took a step back, defense on an all time high. "Damn it!" He shot his head up looking towards the sky. His screams erupted something much bigger in Narutos stomach.

The purple aura and armor of his Ameratsu covered his whole body, the being completely over ruled with hate and lust for blood shed. "Susanoo." Naruto mumbled, taken back. It had a long bow and gave a ear deafening shriek into the air. Sasuke's eye was bleeding, heavily. His face was in a mash of anger, and pain. He took no more time and charged at Naruto.

Narutos mind was racing. How did he beat this thing? It was supposed to be undefeatable. But every great defense has a weakness. He closed his eyes, and reached into his conscience. He opened them and he was at the center of the beast within him, at his lair. 'Kurama, I need you to help me.' The fox opened his eyes and flashed his sharp razor teeth at his beholder. 'Ah, let us show that Uchiha just how much we have grown.' Naruto grinned with accomplishment, pride, and recognition. "Arigato, Kurama."

He would have to thank Bee and everyone's-

He remembered, what he told Sasuke.

'_If we fight, we'll both die.'_

He opened his eyes and seen his new form in the reflection of the waters surface. Kyuubi Chakra Mode, complete. Sasuke had made no move to stop his actions. His Susanoo retracted his arrow and let it go with a swift movement. Naruto leaned forward, his hands on the water, and he dashed with incredible speed out of harms way. The arrow hit the water and erupted the surface and water dripped and fell all around them. Almost as if it was raining.

Sasuke grimaced at his old friend, then the pain hit him hard. Nothing compared to it. He gripped his eyes, no his brothers. His Susanoo was dispersing. He looked up at Naruto, panting from the pain, and loss of chakra he had just felt. His Susanoo pulled back two arrows this time, and aimed for the Kyuubi container. Naruto stepped back.

Naruto and Kurama prepared a Beast ball and as soon as Sasuke's Susanoo let go of its hold on the arrows, Naruto and Kurama let go their Beast ball. They collided and the light was eye blinding. The air was thick and the heat was unbearable, stronger then any Uchiha fire technique.

As the blast settled down, Naruto was on his hands and knees on the waters surface. He glanced up at Sasuke panting, realizing he wasn't in better shape. He was clutching his eye and was grinding his teeth together hard. His gaze shot right at Naruto. His eyes went wide. "Teme…You're…" Naruto trailed off and seen Sasuke do hand seals, readying his final attack. Naruto stood and a clone appeared beside him, gathering chakra into Naruto hand. Naruto and Sasuke shared an intense gaze at one another. Testing ones patience.

Both snapped at the same time and ran towards each other at as much speed as they could gather their legs to do. They got closer with each passing second, which seemed like minutes, hours even.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

They collided in one shift movement of their arms.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The collision made a loud blast, with an array of bright light around them. Just like the Valley of Death.

They seen each other thoughts, memories, feelings, their bonds.

When they were young and interlocked their fingers.

Everything precise to them.

Family they never knew.

Family that was meant to look like a traitor and a heartless person.

Both having everything they loved taken from them.

Both gone in different paths.

"Teme"

"Dobe."

"_You're the one I want to fight the most."_

He felt it rip through his flesh and tare through his back.

The sound of a running came through his ears, and the screams and wails of a female. His eyes were blurry and his vision was poor. Blood-loss was taking its toll on him. He saw one last thing before he went into the darkness.

Pink.

**WELL! I sort of left it off as a sort of cliff-hanger and or ending. It could go either way. The last bits of it were either Naruto or Sasuke. Since this is third person, you can't really be sure, ne? Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it! Maybe I'll write a sequel to it. All depends on if you guys liked it. **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
